Ivy Yankov
Isolde 'Ivy' Yankov is the main protagonist of 'You Are Trouble', and the narrator of the book. She is a student at Ridgeward High School along with Giovanni St James and Blair Burns. Due to being raised in a poor environment, she lived most of her childhood and early teenage years in the streets, learning many things about breaking the law and being involved with gangs, yet was never homeless. Ivy was the one responsible for breaking her family apart, and deals with the repercussions of being away from her father. Biography Ivy is the first born child of Ryan and Olivia Yankov, born on December 8th, 2000. She was born stillborn, yet was revived quickly. During her early childhood, Ivy was not rebellious or difficult, rarely cried or whined, and was described as often 'just getting on with it'. In 2004, her little brother Isaiah was born. Their early relationship was rough, as Ivy was used to having all of the attention on her. From age five onwards, Ivy didn't have as much attention paid to her by her mother, as her parents needed to pay attention to her little brother. Due to this, the relationship with her mother and Isaiah grew stale. However, her father was often with her, so the relationship with him was a lot stronger. In her school days, Ivy was neither popular or unpopular. She instead, was rarely noticed by other students, and didn't have many friends. In 2012, Ivy found out that her mother was cheating on her father whilst her father was out with her little brother at his swimming lessons. Her mother, unaware that Ivy was home, had brought another man home to have sex with. Ivy discovered this, yet did not recognise the man she was with. Ivy was not seen. Over the course of the next two years, Ivy would catch her mother having sex with other men, each different. In 2014, Ivy confronted her mother about why she was cheating on her father, getting quickly scolded. A few weeks later, Ivy told her father about this. The same year, Ivy's mother and father split up, and after a shaky court case, obviously biased towards Ivy's mother, her mother won custody of Ivy and Isaiah despite Ivy not wanting to stay with her. Her father then moved out of town, leaving Ivy with her mother and her brother. After the departure of her father, Ivy began to neglect her family, deeming them unworthy of her time. She, over time, became insanely street smart. She was often involved with gangs and criminal activity. After Ivy's mother introduced her first boyfriend into the family, Ivy knew that it wouldn't last. They broke up a few months later. Ivy's mother then kept having cycles of different boyfriends, all breaking up. The longest lasting was Darren Dane. Due to her mother having many partners, Ivy over time began to lose all respect for her mother. Trivia * The name Ivy came from her initials, that spell out the name Ivy. (''Isolde 'V'enus 'Y'''ankov - I V Y.) * While the character was in development, she had many names. The original name was Ivy Slavik. It was then Ivy Yankov, Indiana Yankov and Indiana Venus Yankov, before settling on Isolde Venus Yankov. ** Her middle name, Venus, was then paired with her original surname, Slavik, to create the name on her fake ID. * Around the age of 15, she was affiliated with Ace Johnson and his gang, hence why she owes him money. * Ivy hates her mother so much that when it comes to her mother's birthday, Ivy sends her father a present using her mother's money that she steals. ** Ivy is also not a fan of her own birthday. Her brother forgets her birthday, her mother ignores it, her father never calls her and she often doesn't have many friends that celebrate it with her. Overall, because of her experiences with birthdays, she doesn't really celebrate anyones. * Ivy once beat up one of her mother's boyfriends. __STATICREDIRECT__